


Calling someone "cute"

by Cutystuffy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutystuffy/pseuds/Cutystuffy
Summary: Hubert. Cute. Really.





	Calling someone "cute"

**Author's Note:**

> EEEE- I have no idea how this things work... but here is am.  
I'm more of an artist then a writer, but wrote something anyway. So... the spelling might be a lil bad, and not as poetic and romantic like other fics :'0  
Oh and I din'the play the game yet... so I have literary no idea how they actually act.

It was a warm and beautiful day in Garreg mach. The students walking through the gardens chatting, playing or even drinking tea. Well expect of Ferdinand von Aegir, who had just currently locked himself in his room, curled up into a ball on his bed, squealing into his cushion. "Gosh- _cute_?! How dare I say that to him?!"

He then rolled to his back and stared up at the ceiling. "...but it wouldn't be a lie..." he mumbled as he remembered the other's smile. Oh that smile... cute.

_What_.

Nononono, this is not what he is supposed to think of the right hand man of the Princess. Yes. He should rather be afraid of him, or at least, not think that the man was adorable... it doesn't feel right... but still, it kinda does. _AAA_-

He sat up from his bed and rubbed his head. "He might hate me now for saying that..." he mumbled silently to himself, staring now at the floor, and sighed "It's probably for the best if I try to avoid him for now, he might get me wrong..."

...

Hubert still sat silently on the table where he and Ferdinand apparently were drinking tea together, staring down at his drink, a slight pink blushed crossing his pale face. "Cute...?" He chuckled darkly. Almost creepy. He shook his head and placed the drink back down on the table.

"He is the cute one-" he stopped right there then realised what he just said and shook his head again. His blush deepens.

He decided to clean up the table and then hide in the shadows, so no one could spot him. Not that he's shy, no. He just didn't wanted someone to see him like this. So.... cute. Or however Ferdinand would describe him.

Ferdinand. Where could he be right now. He just disappeared into thin air after he gave that... compliment, to hubert.

The dark mage sighed, he wanted to stay at his lady's side like always today, but since Ferdinand offered to drink some tea with him, she just ordered him to go with the other noble, while she would spend some time with Dorothea undisturbed for the rest of the day.

Speaking of the Princess, she was now walking with the other girl through the garden and spotted him of course standing in the shadows, like always. "Hubert, I thought you were going to drink some tea with Ferdinand." She said, Dorothea next to her with here usual smile.

"He ran off." He simply said. "And I supposed that means we're done drinking tea, for today."

"I see." Edelgard mumbled, unsure what to say next. "Then... I suppose you want to join me and doretha for a walk?" She proposed looking up at the taller man.

Surprisingly he shook his head. "No, there's no need for you to worry about me lady Edelgard. I was just simply... trying to... stand here...by myself."

"Aww, what are you hiding hubie? " Dorothea giggled. "Did ferdi say something to you? Oooor, did you say something to him?" She teased.

Hubert just stayed quiet and pushed himself, a little more into the shadows.

"Dorothea..." Edelgard whispered, trying to stop the other girl from teasing. "If he doesn't wants to talk about it, then we really shouldn't ask him about it"

"But ediiii! " Dorothea pounded. "What if ferdi called him cute or sexy- or hubie called him handsome? Or also cute?!" She started to say her thoughts out louder, almost singing by each sentence. Earning a few curious glazes from some students around them.

Until the Princess slapped her hand over the singer's mouth. "Sorry hubert... for this... she gets carried away sometimes..." Edelgard apologised, making hubert unconfortable.

"No need to apologise lady Edelgard. But I think, I shall take my leave now and leave you undisturbed with your date" He joked. And disappeared in the darkness.

Edelgard stared for a while at the place where hubert was just standing and then at Dorothea. "Date?" She asked, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

The singer just hummed and shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe this is a date after all." Then she winked at the Princess.

...

It soon started to get darker, and the students slowly made their way to the quarters to get some rest from the day.

Expect Ferdinand, who decided to take a walk throught the halls, thinking what he should say the next time he and hubert crossed path.

"Maybe I should apologize for what I have said... but it isn't really something bad, so I really shouldn't..." he mumbled.

"Or maybe you should try to use your words more wisely." The noble froze. Hubert is here. Right behind de him.

Ferdinand turned around "W-well, what a surprise seeing you this late hubert, I-i thought you were going to sleep..." he stuttered.

The mage smirked. "Me? Sleeping? I thought you, Ferdinand von Aegir, would have known me better."

They just stood there in the hallway for a while. Until hubert started to speak again. "About earlier today... what made you run off like this all of a sudden?" He asked. "I would have love- I mean-- it was rude of a noble like you, to do that." Hubert stared at said noble, a light pink blush covering his face as well.

Ferdinand took a few deep breaths, then stared back into hubert's yellow eyes "Because of something I said to you earlier..."

"Do you regret it?" Hubert asked, surprising the other noble.

Ferdinand took a moment of silence but smiled and stepped closer to the other male. "No." He whispered and pressed his lips against the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on surviving this far.  
I ain't gonna edit my mistakes. >:)


End file.
